


Saint Cas

by ZeroToWeirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Gen, Inktober, Saint!Castiel, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroToWeirdo/pseuds/ZeroToWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Castiel art! And yes....I'm aware of the lack of resemblance. My drawing skills are not my best feature...i have no idea what my best features are, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Cas

 

It's horrifying, I know. I tried. Mind you, this was a spur of the moment piece of work that I did, while I was whiling away my hours in the office I'm interning at. I was basically just goofing off with the markers and pens and such. I'm aware the resemblance leaves much to be desired, and the pen marks for my initial outline are atrocious, but I haven't drawn in years and I think I did okay for someone so completely out of practice. Either way, happy Inktober everyone, and have a great Halloween. May Saint Cas keep you safe. 

 

Also, I posted this first on [my tumblr](http://zerotoweirdo.tumblr.com/post/130929744976/i-give-you-saint-castiel-or-at-least-it-was) so if you want, you can check that out as well.


End file.
